Dirty Chips
by trishaj48
Summary: Four people are dead, the only thing they have in common is COD and some poker chips. This idea came to me a few days ago, it is strange that last nights eppy also had something to do with chips. This story is rated M. GSR all the way.


Rated M for sexual content.

"Give me a thousand," the man said as he tossed down ten hundred dollar bills. The lady smiled and gave him one thousand dollars worth of chips.

The man had never gambled before, this was his first trip to Vegas. He had just turned 21 and he wanted to celebrate.

He walked to a few of the tables and just watched for a while. He finally decided he was ready to take the plunge, he had read every book he could get his hands on.

He took a seat vacated by a man. He won one and lost a couple, he was starting to get nervous.

Out of pure habit he put a chip in his mouth and bit down on it. Immediately he started to gag, blood ran from his mouth and nose, he turned blue, vomited and fell dead on the floor.

"Our vic is Timothy North, 21 out of Maine. According to the desk clerk he said he was here celebrating his birthday," Jim said to Gil.

Gil nodded and he and Sara started to process the scene. The case turned cold fast, no leads, no suspects. All they had was the COD. He was poisoned.

Two days later the lady that gave Mr. North his chips cut her finger on a piece of paper just before she handed someone their chips. She too started to gag as blood ran from her mouth and nose. She too turned blue and fell dead.

Jim looked at Gil as they stood over the body. "This is the fourth one this week, what the hell is going on?"

"I am going to see doc," Gil said to Sara, "You finish up here." She nodded and went to work.

Gil was talking to Doc Robbins about the 4 deaths. "The only thing they have in common is that they were all poisoned," he said.

"How was the poison introduced into the body and where did it come form?" Gil said. "I don't know and I don't know," doc told him.

Gil's phone rang, it was Sara. "I need you to come back to the lab," she said, "I think I found something."

"What do you have?" he asked. "The only thing these people had in common besides COD was the fact that they were handling poker chips," Sara said. "So I was thinking that maybe the poison was on the chips."

"That is a lot of chips," Gil said. "Yes," she said, "But the only chip they had in common was the fifty dollar one."

"So I call Jim and get a warrant and pick up all the fifty dollar chips and test them," he said.

Sara smiled and showed him a warrant, "One step ahead of you every so once in a while."

He smiled at her and whispered, "That is why I love you so."

Gil and Sara have been living together for the last two years and so far no one had caught on.

Sara and Jim went to the SILVER SPOON CASINO, reluctantly the owner manager gave up the chips in question.

"You don't know how this makes my casino look," the man said.

Sara looked at Jim, "Thank goodness this was not one of the larger places." "True," Jim said. "It would mean a hell of a lot more chips." They both laughed.

Back at the lab the chips were tested, Sara was right.

"How come everyone who touched them did not die?" Greg wondered.

"Because," Sara said, "the poison has to be introduced into the system either through saliva or blood."

"Oh," Greg said.

"Mr. North bit on the chip. Miss Gentry handled one after she received a paper cut. Mr. Jenkins got punched in the nose, wiped it with his hand after he handled the chip and Mr. Keller had a cut on his finger too. The blood seeped through the bandage."

Sara took the information to Gil, "So we are looking for a killer," he said. "But who and why?" she said.

The owner of the Silver Spoon was notified. He was court ordered to turn in information about present and past employees and what ever he could about his patrons.

"There is nothing more we can do until we get that information," Gil told the team, "Let's all go home and get some rest."

"You too boss," Catherine said. "As soon as I file this paper work," he told her.

He gave Sara that look, she hid a smile. She would be home waiting for him. Sara did get to the house first, she took a shower, lit some candles, put on some soft music and her silk teddy and waited.

Gil came in the room, "You read my mind." He smiled and headed for the shower.

When he finished he went to her, he pulled her in his arms and kissed her. His hands caressed her breasts through the silk, she moaned softly at his touch.

He sat on the foot of the bed and pulled her to him. He took her breast in his hand and kissed her nipples, the feel of the silk against his lips excited him.

He pulled a string, the teddy top fell to the floor. He pulled her nipples into his mouth and sucked them, his hand massaged her button through the silk panties.

She ran her fingers through his hair as her breathing became rapid.

In one swift movement he had her panties off and her on the bed. He knelt on the floor and started to kiss and suck at her button and her lips as his finger entered her.

He was rubbing her g spot with his finger as he sucked her button. Screams of pleasure filled the room.

Sara's breathing became gasps, her heart rate doubled. She lift her hips slightly as she spent her juices into his mouth.

Using his tongue he cleaned every drop she had to offer.

He moved her to the head of the bed, he stopped only for a minute to admire her beauty. Her body was still trembling from her release as he entered her.

Slowly he moved inside her, her love tunnel was so hot and wet as it seemed to caress his manhood.

He tenderly stroked her face and kissed her as his movements became more rapid.

Once again the room was filled with the sounds of love. He was able to with hold his release until she achieved her second organism.

He felt her tunnel tremble and squeeze his manhood as her juices were released and surrounded him.

One more inward thrust and he released himself inside her.

His strength gone he moved down a little and lay on her chest. He took her breast into his hand and tenderly caressed it.

She kissed the top of his head, she too was completely drained of all her strength.

He could hear her heart beat and feel her chest rise and fall, slowly theses things returned to normal.

He rolled from atop her, she nestled into his arms, her head on his chest.

They slept the deep sleep that comes after making love.

The next morning they arrived at the lab to the results of the warrant laying on his desk.

"You two look well rested," Catherine said. Sara just smiled.

"Could they?" Catherine wondered. "No," she thought, "No way."

In the layout room the two lists were compared. "Look at this," Nick said. "One of the people let go has the same last name and address as one of the patrons who had lost a lot of money."

"Why was Bowman let go?" Gil asked. "He was caught slipping fifty dollar chips in his pocket," Warrick said.

Jim came in the room. "Dillon and Edward Bowman are brothers. They are both in the system, it seems Dillon would get a job at a small casino, swipe some chips and Edward would gamble using those chips. Only this time the dealer was crooked and Edward lost those chips plus some of his own money."

Further investigation proved that the brothers Bowman soaked the chips in the poison to get back at the owner of the Silver Spoon. They had not intended to kill anyone, just make some people sick. They misjudged the amount of poison. They were both arrested and charged with four counts of murder.

Gil and Sara were once more laying on their bed, legs and arms entangled, sheets on the floor, clothing tossed all over the room the smell of musk heavy in the air.

Sara kissed his chest, "I love you." "Not more then I do you," he said.

The End.


End file.
